Lovebirds Hunt
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: Aku menatap cowok itu heran. Kenapa.. rasanya sejak tadi ia memperhatikanku? Oh, sebenarnya wajar, karena aku dan Alyss tengah memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas, tapi.. Sesuatu terasa berbeda. One-Shot, OC story, a little hint of romance.


Akhirnya jadi juga~

Special for my alliance(?) ^^

oh iya, sekalian disclaimer sedikit ya~

**Alastair** by Safira 'Alastair' Baskerville**, Siele Howid** by Silvi Andreani**, Dia Vessalius** by Rea Amaryllis Nightray**, Flau Allegretta** by Rin Auchisuya**, **and **Leynhart** by me!

==) saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau menimbulkan OOC ataupun kesalahan dlam deskripsi OC kalian..! Maklum author suka sok tahu!

.

Enjoy~ ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

Friendship/Humor, K+

Warning: OC (original character), OOC, Abalism parah, antara awal dan akhir tidak nyambung

**LOVEBIRDS HUNT  
**

* * *

Aku menatap cowok itu heran. Kenapa... rasanya sejak tadi ia memperhatikanku? Oh, sebenarnya wajar, karena aku dan Alyss tengah memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas, tapi... Sesuatu terasa berbeda.

"Namaku Alyss Baskerville, senang bertemu dengan kalian!" kata gadis berambut putih panjang itu. Setelah menerima satu lirikan darinya yang mengisyaratkan agar aku maju, aku pun mengambil posisi di sampingnya, sedikit ke belakang.

Aku menunduk formal dan berkata, "Namaku Leynhart. Suatu kehormatan bertemu dengan kalian semua."

Dan saat aku menengadah, cowok itu malah tersenyum sekilas.

Apa aku bersikap aneh? Apakah seragamku kebesaran? Atau adakah potongan makanan yang menyelip di antara gigiku?

Karena aku yakin, tipe cowok sepertinya tidak mudah tersenyum dalam kondisi biasa.

~=O=~

"Kalian berdua memang manis sekali ya...!"

Anak cowok berambut emas ini sungguh _menyebalkan_. Senyumnya memang memesona, tapi kepribadian tipe host tidak pernah gagal membuatku ilfil. Tapi apa hakku sih, untuk sebal padanya? Dengan senyum tipis aku menjawab, "Anda melebih-lebihkan, Oz-sama."

"Ayolah Leyn, jangan panggil aku menggunakan –sama! Kamu itu sama dengan kami, kamu kan adik dari Alyss!"

"Adik angkat," koreksiku langsung. "Tuan Baskerville sudah berbaik hati mau mengangkatku sebagai anak, untuk membalasnya aku sudah berjanji untuk melayani Alyss-ojousama."

"Dan kepatuhanmu yang luar biasa itu yang membuatmu makin manis, Leyn~!" seru Alyss, sekali lagi memelukku erat, membuatku tersenyum geli.

"Benar~ Tapi paling tidak, panggillah teman-teman sekelasmu dengan –san saja. Aneh rasanya jika dipanggil dengan cara hormat seperti itu," timpal Oz.

Aku melirik ke arah Alyss, meminta persetujuan.

"Aku setuju Leyn. Juga, jangan panggil aku ojou-sama kalau di sekolah, oke?"

Dengan anggukan kecil aku menjawab, "Apapun yang anda minta, Alyss-san."

"Leyn memang pengertian! Aku makin sayang Leyn~!" Alyss mempererat pelukannya.

Sementara itu, tanpa kentara aku menyadari tatapan _cowok_ itu, meskipun dia tampak tengah asyik bercengkerama dengan teman perempuannya yang berambut hitam.

~=O=~

Aku tercenung memandangi selembar kertas di tanganku. Pilihan klub. Wajib mengikuti salah satu. Sebenarnya aku ingin bersama Alyss, tapi ia memilih ikut klub kecantikan setelah ditawari Sharon-senpai dengan menggebu-gebu. Dan tidak, aku _tidak akan_ ikut klub tersebut!

Tapi keputusanku berujung sesal. Kalau begitu, aku harus ikut klub apa? Tidak ada satu pun yang menarik perhatianku... Aku menghela napas resah. Mungkin sebaiknya aku menemui Alyss di ruang klubnya...

"Leynhart?"

Suara rendah khas laki-laki mengagetkanku. Rasanya tadi di kelas tidak ada siapa-siapa kok! Aku cepat-cepat menoleh, penasaran akan siapa yang memanggil namaku.

Dan aku mengernyit. "...Alastair-san?"

"Panggil saja Ala," jawabnya singkat. "Sedang apa kamu di sini?"

"Menurutku, pertanyaan itu lebih tepat ditujukan padamu. Bukankah sekarang jam bebas? Seharusnya semua ada di ruang klub masing-masing."

"Aku hanya mengambil barang yang ketinggalan," dengan tenang ia mengacungkan sebuah buku, sebuah simbol aneh tercetak di sampulnya. "Kau sendiri?"

"...Uh, itu..."

Alastair menaikkan sebelah alisnya sedikit. "Ooh..." Jangan-jangan, dia sadar? "Kau belum dapat klub?"

"...Begitulah."

"Cewek berambut putih itu?"

Oh, Alyss, maksudnya? "Alyss-san ikut klub kecantikan, dan sudah pergi bersama Sharon-senpai."

"Kamu tidak ikut dia saja?" Sedikit, benar-benar sedikiiittt sekali, aku bisa menangkap nada menggoda – atau mengejek? – dalam suaranya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," adalah respon spontanku. Alastair tertawa kecil mendengarnya. _Mental note_: DIA TERTAWA. Siapa sangka wajahnya ternyata sungguh tampan, terutama saat tersenyum?

"Hmm... Kalau begitu—"

Kalimatnya terputus oleh kehadiran seorang gadis – satu-satunya murid yang sering mengobrol dengan Alastair – yang _amat_ tiba-tiba. Gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Ala, setengah mencekiknya. Dan karena perbedaan postur tubuh, gadis itu bisa dibilang bergelantungan pada Alastair. "Hei, Ala! Kau lama sekali sih!" serunya kesal. Baru setelah itu ia menyadari keberadaanku. "Ah, si anak baru! Erm... siapa ya namanya...?"

"Leynhart," sahut Alastair yang tengah berusaha melepaskan belitan tangannya.

"Oh ya, benar! Leynhart! Halo~!" ia meloncat turun dari punggung Alastair, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Hehe, maaf tadi aku lupa namamu... Salam kenal ya! Namaku—"

"Siele Howid," sambungku langsung seraya menjabat tangannya. "Salam kenal juga."

Alastair menimpali dengan satu sindiran pada Siele. "Kau harus belajar darinya. Baru satu hari, tapi dia sudah hapal semua anak kelas kita. Tidak sepertimu." Siele hanya menanggapi dengan cibiran kecil yang disertai kibasan sebelah tangan. Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa gadis itu membawa buku yang serupa dengan milik Alastair. Juga dengan simbol aneh itu.

"A–anu..." ucapku pelan. "Simbol itu... boleh aku tahu simbol apa itu?" tunjukku pada buku yang dibawa Siele.

Kedua orang itu saling bertukar pandang sejenak. Sesuatu dalam pandangan Siele membuat Ala mendesah, kalah. " Kalau mau tahu, ikut kami," katanya sambil memutar tubuh, diikuti Siele. Aku tercenung sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggerakkan kakiku mengikuti mereka berdua.

~=O=~

Aku memang baru sehari berada di sekolah ini, sehingga wajar jika aku tidak tahu ada ruangan seperti ini, tapi... Aku yakin penghuni sekolah yang lain pun tidak ada yang sadar bahwa di balik tampilan luarnya yang (bisa dibilang) kumuh, ternyata menyimpan...

Lounge hotel.

Tidak, tunggu, mungkin ballroom lebih tepat.

Atau apalah, yang penting ruangan ini luas, mewah, indah, artistik, sekaligus nyaman. Di dinding sebelah kanan terpampang simbol aneh itu, dan di seberangnya, jendela besar berjejer sehingga sinar matahari bebas masuk. Rak-rak buku tinggi tersusun rapi, menempel di dinding. Sementara itu – aneh sekali – ada semacam _arena menembak_ di ujung ruangan.

Apa-apaan ini?

Seorang cowok dengan seragam kelas senior tampak tertidur di sofa yang menempel pada bagian bawah jendela. Sebuah buku menutupi wajahnya, tapi aku bisa melihat rambutnya yang berwana abu-abu.

Perhatianku teralih saat Siele memanggil nama seseorang. "Dia! Ayo kemari, aku membawa seseorang!"

Tak lama, seorang gadis cantik – juga dengan seragam senior – muncul dari balik tirai yang membatasi arena menembak. Rambutnya emas dengan mata berwarna hijau cerah, menambah kecantikannya. Gadis yang dipanggil Dia oleh Siele ini tersenyum manis padaku. "Selamat siang," sapanya ramah.

Dengan sedikit canggung aku membungkuk. "Selamat siang."

Dia menatapku lekat-lekat, memperhatikanku dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Rikuh juga jika seseorang yang tidak kau kenal menatapmu seperti itu! Kemudian senyumnya mengembang makin lebar. "Jangan-jangan... kau anak baru yang kemarin diceritakan Siele dan Ala?"

"Ehm, ya, saya memang baru masuk sekolah ini kemarin, namun saya tidak yakin bahwa sayalah yang mereka bicarakan..." Aku belum bilang ya? Merendah adalah salah satu keahlianku.

"Haha, yang berambut pirang dari dua anak baru, cuma kamu kan? Berarti benar kamu," simpulnya ringan. "Leynhart, kan? Perkenalkan, aku Dia Vessalius."

"Suatu kehormatan, Dia-senpai," balasku, sambil lagi-lagi membungkuk.

Dengan gerakan yang mencurigakan, Dia mendekati Ala yang tengah mengembalikan beberapa buku ke almari. Aku tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka, tapi kenapa wajah Ala menjadi merah padam begitu?

Dan, perlukah kukatakan dengan keras bahwa dia _sangat manis_ saat tersipu begitu?

"Hmm," suara mengerang dari arah jendela menandakan bahwa orang yang tadinya sedang terlelap itu sudah bangun. "Ada apa sih ribut sekali?"

"Hei, Flau, coba lihat siapa yang Ala dan Siele bawa~" seru Dia semangat sambil menyeretku mendekati anak itu. "Taraa~!"

Mata Flau langsung terbuka lebar, dan hampir terjungkal ke belakang karena gerakan menghindarnya yang tiba-tiba. Dia dan Siele terpingkal menyaksikan hal itu, sementara Alastair menghela napas di sampingku.

"...Eh? Senpai...?" tanyaku bingung.

"Jangan mendekat!

Jelas saja aku semakin bingung. Tempat apa ini? Kenapa orang-orang aneh berkumpul di sini? Meskipun kuakui, mereka semua berwajah tampan dan/atau cantik, serta terhitung _sangat_ menarik.

"Hei, Dia! Kenapa ada cewek lain di sini?" seru Flau lagi.

"Apa begitu sikapmu pada juniormu, Flau?" tanya Dia, masih dengan senyum lebar – namun kali ini hawa dingin menakutkan menguar darinya. Flau memalingkan wajah, tampaknya sangat sebal akan kelakuan rekan sesama seniornya itu.

Aku mencatat dalam hati: jangan pernah membangkang dari Dia Vessalius jika masih ingin selamat.

Suasana masih dipenuhi aura pembunuh dari Dia-senpai (Siele menonton dengan penuh minat sementara Ala lagi-lagi mendesah pasrah), sehingga aku merasa perlu berbicara untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Uh, S-senpai?" panggilku pada si cowok berambut abu-abu.

"Flau," ucapnya. "Flau Allegretta."

Aku mengangguk. "Flau-senpai, anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja Leyn, dia memang begitu kok. Flau itu fobia perempuan," Dia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Flau dan cowok itu berjengit menjauhinya. "Ya kan?" Dia terkikik.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, jangan dekat-dekat padaku, Dia Vessalius!" protes Flau.

"Tapi fobiamu yang unik itu sangat menyenangkan untuk dijadikan bahan ejekan~"

Flau menunjukkan wajah ingin muntah sekaligus ingin menampar Dia, tapi dia memilih untuk diam saja dan kembali menutup mata di sofa tempatnya tidur tadi. Merasa Flau tidak lagi menanggapi dirinya, Dia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali padaku.

"Dan jujur saja, aku sangat merasa terbantu kalau kau mau bergabung dengan kami. Seperti yang kau lihat, anggota kami sangat sedikit—"

"Senpai," potongku. "Saya kemari hanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan saya."

Dia terdiam. Ia melirik Ala yang sejak tadi berdiri di sisiku. Tampaknya seluruh orang di ruangan ini bisa membaca pikiran atau apa, yang pasti Dia mengangguk mengerti lalu mengajakku duduk di meja kecil yang berada di tengah ruangan. Ia menuangkan secangkir teh, untukku dan untuknya.

"Waktunya penjelasan, eh? Baiklah..." gadis itu menyibakkan kepangan emasnya ke belakang dengan anggun. "Apa kau pernah mendengar nama Pandora?"

Dengan heran aku menatapnya. "Ya. Hanya sekilas, tapi. Seingatku Pandora adalah organisasi rahasia nasional yang mengurusi berbagai macam persoalan negara."

"Tepat! Dan sebagai satu-satunya sekolah elit di negeri ini~"

"Latowidge Gakuen mendapat kehormatan untuk memiliki cabang Pandora intra sekolah," sambung Flau tiba-tiba. "Sedikit sekali yang mengetahui keberadaan Pandora di sekolah ini, dan hanya orang-orang yang terpilih yang bisa menjadi salah satu anggotanya."

Siele menyeletuk dari balik buku yang dibacanya. "Karena itu, sampai sekarang cuma ada 4 orang anggota Pandora,

"Yaitu kami."

~=O=~

Entah keberuntungan atau kemalangan, yang pasti sekarang aku tercatat sebagai salah satu anggota Pandora (tanpa komplain apa pun dari Alyss, suatu keajaiban). Dan tengah menjalani masa orientasi – begitulah kata Dia-senpai –. Ingatanku melayang pada kejadian kemarin, setelah mereka menjelaskan organisasi mereka.

* * *

"_Jadi, Leyn~ Kuharap kau mau mengerjakan tugas ini," Dia menyodorkan setumpuk kertas. "Sebagai __masa orientasi untukmu."_

_Aku mengernyit. "Sebenarnya tidak masalah, tapi... 'Mengatasi kecenderungan remaja berbuat hal tidak senonoh saat dimabuk cinta?' Masalah macam apa ini?"_

"_Jangan salah Leyn... Perilaku remaja yang tidak bisa dibendung adalah akar dari mayoritas persoalan yang ada! Contohnya saja nih, penyakit menular seksual, kehamilan di luar nikah sehingga angka kelahiran bertambah—"_

"_Cukup, tidak usah dijelaskan lebih lanjut, saya sudah mengerti," selaku dengan wajah enek._

"_Kamu lihat kan? Persoalan ini hanya Pandora intra Latowidge Gakuen yang bisa menangani!"_

"_Kalau begitu kenapa tidak senpai saja?"_

"_Aku kan malas, persoalan ini bukan levelku~"

* * *

_

Aku mengusap kening sambil mendesah panjang. Dia Vessalius, orang yang berbahaya. Licik dan ingin menang sendiri, seperti sepupunya itu (baca: Oz Vessalius). Yah, cukup mengeluhnya. Aku harus segera mengerjakan tugas ini.

Tapi masalahnya, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Sementara aku kebingungan sendiri, sebuah geraman keras terdengar. "Dia Vessalius... Kurang ajar...!" Saat aku menoleh, terlihat Ala meremas-remas rambutnya murka, sementara Siele sibuk berkomat-kamit di depan bukunya yang bertuliskan _rune_ rumit, hanya seorang penyihir yang bisa membacanya – well, kudengar Siele memang menguasai sedikit ilmu sihir – dipastikan sedang berusaha mengutuk Dia.

Aku maklum kalau mereka berdua sangat geram. Karena mereka, secara sebelah pihak, ditetapkan untuk membantuku selama menangani masalah ini.

"Hey, Leynhart!" panggil Siele, menutup bukunya murka. Uh-oh, sepertinya ia tidak berhasil melancarkan kutukan pada Dia. "Ayo mulai bekerja!"

"Un!" jawabku singkat. Aku mulai berjalan di sampingnya, dan Alastair mengikuti dari belakang.

Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk melaksanakan razia di hari yang paling digemari murid sekolah untuk bermabuk asmara. Selanjutnya yang terjaring akan diberi penyuluhan, sosialisasi, atau apalah itu (itu urusan Liam-sensei). Rencana sudah matang, persetujuan sudah didapat, tinggal mengeksekusi.

~=O=~

"Hei hei hei! Ayo, kalian yang sedang pacaran, ikut kami!" teriak Siele galak. Kontan saja murid-murid berhamburan, kalang kabut melarikan diri dari 'terkaman' razia yang tengah dilakukan.

Tapi kami sudah mengantisipasi kemungkinan ini.

Dengan cermat kami aku, Siele dan Alastair merencanakan posisi masing-masing. Siele yang lebih tegas, galak serta bersemangat bertugas menjadi 'buldoser' yang menyapu para _lovebird_. Kami sudah tahu sifat murid-murid yang paling ogah berurusan dengan bagian keamanan maupun kedisiplinan, jadi kami pun sudah memperkirakan mereka akan mencoba kabur. Karena itu aku dan Alastair bertugas menjaga ujung lorong sementara gerbang di ujung lorong satunya telah ditutup seluruhnya. (Kami mendapat pujian dari Dia-senpai dan Flau-senpai karena berhasil mencetuskan ide ini).

Sayang, ada juga hal yang luput dari perkiraan kami.

Aku terkejut mendapati jumlah murid yang berlarian sungguh banyak. Lorong sekolah seakan melesak saat dilewati mereka semua, dan posisiku – juga Alastair – terancam bernasib serupa.

Belum sempat aku mencerna keadaan, tanganku ditarik oleh Alastair. "Cepat kabur! Kau mau mati terinjak?"

Tersadar akan kondisi yang di berada di ujung tanduk, aku cepat-cepat mengikuti laju langkah Alastair. Kami berpacu dengan gerombolan di belakang kami – ternyata lari mereka cepat juga, kalau dalam keadaan terdesak! – sambil terus bergandengan tangan. Satu, dua , tiga ruang kelas, dan aku tahu lorong ini akan segera berakhir, menuju taman samping. Aku sudah akan menghela napas lega saat mataku menangkap benda yang _tidak seharusnya ada di situ_.

"Alastair!" seruku panik.

Aku bisa merasakan genggamannya mengencang, tanda bahwa ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. "Leynhart," bisiknya. "Kurasa aku bisa melewati gerbang itu."

Aku setengah melotot. "Maksudmu, melompatinya?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Tapi... itu gila! Tingginya mungkin dua meter!"

"Tapi aku yakin bisa melewatinya, Leynhart!" sahut Alastair dengan nada mendesak.

Aku terdiam sebentar, napasku mulai terengah karena lari cukup jauh. "Yang pasti aku tidak bisa."

"Dasar bodoh! Kaukira aku akan membiarkanmu tergencet di sini? Tidak, aku akan membawamu ke seberang. Kau bersiaplah."

"Ap—! A–aku..!"

"Tidak ada waktu," serunya. Memang benar, kami sudah berada di depan gerbang yang terkunci, menutup akses keluar masuk lorong sekolah. Dengan kasar Alastair menarik tanganku, dan melingkarkan satu lengan di pinggangku. "Pegangan!"

Dengan ngeri sekaligus takjub aku merasakan tubuh kami berdua melambung tinggi. Lalu Alastair memijakkan tangannya yang bebas di puncak gerbang, mendorong kami melewatinya. Setelah beberapa detik – yang terasa sangat lama – akhirnya Alastair mendarat dengan mulus di tanah, lalu menurunkan tubuhku dari gendongannya.

"...Gila," bisikku lirih.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Leyn?" tanya Alastair lembut. Aku menjawab dengan gelengan kecil. "Maaf kalau aku membuatmu takut..."

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali," balasku cepat. "Hanya sedikit... _shock_."

Cowok itu merapikan rambut hitamnya sekilas, lalu menggandengku lagi, kali ini berjalan pelan-pelan menuju pintu lain yang langsung menuju ke ruang sekretariat Pandora.

~=O=~

"Astaga.. Tidak kukira akan berjalan _lancar_!" kata seseorang dari kejauhan yang tadi menonton menggunakan sebuah layar ilusi.

"Tampaknya kau senang, Dia."

"Tentu saja, Flau! Tidakkah kau setuju bahwa aku seorang _cupid_ jenius? Merencanakan semua ini dari awal, bayangkan!"

"Setidaknya berterimakasihlah padaku, yang sudah membantumu menutup pintu gerbang itu."

"Ah, Flau, peran kecil seperti itu bahkan tidak ada yang sadar."

"Awas kau, Dia Vessalius."

~=O=~

Aku mengikat perban itu, lalu menepuknya perlahan. "Nah, selesai!"

"Terima kasih, Leyn."

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan sebagai ucapan terima kasihku padamu, Ala. Lagipula karena menyelamatkanku kamu jadi terluka seperti ini..." Aku menatap pedih luka di lengan kiri Alastair, yang tergores besi tajam sehingga meninggalkan luka yang cukup lebar. Baru kali ini aku membuat orang lain terluka demi aku!

Alastair menepuk kepalaku pelan. "Jangan khawatir, ini bukan apa-apa. Lagipula kalau kamu terus-terusan membahas luka ini, Siele bisa bersujud minta maaf pada kita. Dan aku tidak suka itu."

Ah, ya, Siele sungguh merasa bersalah. Dia bilang karena kelalaiannya, kami hampir saja diterkam maut. Haha, kurasa dia terlalu berlebihan.

Alastair menggosok matanya. "Aku ngantuk..."

"Oh, a–aku mengerti. Tidurlah, aku akan keluar jadi kau tidak akan terganggu," ujarku seraya berdiri dan membereskan perlatan P3K yang berserakan. Tapi gerakanku tertahan karena ia menarik ujung bajuku.

"A–Alastair?"

"Aku butuh tempat tidur yang hangat dan empuk... Leynhart, kemarilah..." Tanpa kuduga Alastair menarik tubuhku hingga aku terduduk di sofa, dan sebelum aku sempat bereaksi dia segera menempatkan kepalanya di pangkuanku.

Wajahku langsung terasa panas, dan aku tahu pasti sewarna tomat segar. Aku ingin protes tapi tidak berani membangunkan cowok ini. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam gelap sedikit menggelitik pahaku, sementara itu tangannya terus menggenggam jemariku. Aku mendesah pasrah – sekaligus senang, sebenarnya. Dengan satu tanganku yang bebas aku mengusap rambutnya pelan, dan menyenandungkan melodi nina bobo.

Tanpa tahu bahwa dua orang dengan seragam senior asyik mengintip dari celah pintu, cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah mereka. Oh, dan seorang junior dengan rambut hitam yang familier.

"Aih, indahnya masa muda~"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak rela Ala-chan direbut oleh anak baru itu, tapi yah... Apa boleh buat."

"Tidakkah seharusnya mereka dirazia?" tanya si junior.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Nanti kita minta mereka traktir kita ramai-ramai saja~"

== Fin ==

* * *

BWAHAHAHA~~! *ketawa najong* ==) stres

well, guys, whaddya think? saya minta maaf lho, kalau para OC jadi OOC~ Leynhart yang asli buatan saya sendiri saja mengalami OOC di sini =3

nah, jadi, tolong review ya~ siapa saja bisa kok.

Thanks ^^


End file.
